Code Lyoko Reaper: The Walking Dead
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: I can't think of a good summary.


**Code Lyoko Reaper: The walking dead**

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love

If we give all we've got we will make it through

Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today...

Make evil go away!

Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all

Code Lyoko: Be there when you call

Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall

Code Lyoko: Stronger after all

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love

If we give all we've got we will make it through

Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today...

Make evil go away!

Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all

Code Lyoko: Be there when you call

Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall

Code Lyoko: Stronger after all

Here we are, going far, to save all that we love

If we give all we've got we will make it through

Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today...

Make evil go away!

 **Chapter 1**

We start our story in a hospital a tall Chinese man and two teenage girls stood beside the bed of a comatose teenage boy this was Hei the black reaper and his apprentices Suo a contractor with the abilities to make rifles strong enough to blow up tanks and to create replications of herself which she got from her now deceased twin brother, and Rose a contractor who could make black holes, The teenager was his third apprentice but the first he took under his wing messier code BK-202, Damien Xana, the shadow reaper. The three contractors stood beside him thinking about all that happened to lead to this.

Three months before Kings County, Georgia Kadic Academy

Two teenagers sat on a roof of the school known as Kadic Academy eating burgers and fries "hey Logan what's the difference between Geronimo and Kiwi" asked the dark haired teen "this a joke Damien" asked the lighter haired teen now named Logan "no I'm completely serious well aside from their species Geronimo actually has a brain" said Logan "so very true have you told Odd that yet" said Damien, "the polite version" said Logan "he is after all always saying Kiwi has a brain" Damien then got a call "this is Xana" he said "alright Come on Logan there's something that requires our attention outside the gates" the two made their way over and saw two guys trying to break in and a firefight ensued between the two guards of Kadic and the guys who tried to break in the two were shot in self-defense but unknown to the two Lyoko warriors there was a third man and he shot Cain in the back and the young contractor fell into a healing coma Logan called an ambulance after shooting the other guy but one thing escaped the notice of the two warriors was the mark of X.A.N.A in the eyes of the three the ambulance then took the young man to the hospital. For weeks Logan and the other Lyoko warriors visited their leader in the hospital Aelita more than everyone even her brother Logan.

Back to the present

The three contractors heard groaning from the bed "what happened" they heard a scratchy voice say and saw Damien was now awake after getting him real food and water they explained that everywhere but Japan was overrun by the undead so Damien started re training his body and was given a new codename Raiden.

Two months later

After a month of training Damien now known as Raiden had learned to control his body and power once again. Damien wanted to go out into the field with his teacher and teammates but they wanted to keep him safe for a while.

Outside Atlanta with the Lyoko warriors

Logan the current leader of the Lyoko warriors sat and watched his sister and friends sit around he knew that Aelita still believed her boyfriend Damien Xana to still be alive but she also kept in mind that as powerful he is, he was still in a coma the group had joined with another group five months ago when a truck pulled up and the ones who left with glen to get supplies and a new guy came out he saw Carl a young man who was part of the group they joined run and hug the man he guessed that this was his dad and he saw Aelita look down sad.

With Damien

Damien was in the training room at his new home in the contractor headquarters but the boy still wanted to me in the field. Alright Damien you can go out to the field said Hei finally said Damien.


End file.
